Princess' Cover Story
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. 1st OLLIVISSA...& "freeshot"! Narcissa's POV. Here it is. I'm going to tell the whole Wizarding world. You didn't always look that haggard, Van. -Weird pairing, yes, but definitely try them out! Mention if used, thx. R&R, pls!


**Princess' Cover Story**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in my forum topic in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

Wow… What a request, Mor. Note: This is in the style of freeverse, but it's so much like a one-shot that… I call it a freeshot. Xo Cheesy, I know, but accurate. Anywho, enjoy!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_"Left my world, left me alone_

_Locked inside, head becomes my home_

_Inside a hole, buried like a bone_

_I'm sure you had your reasons"_

—_Mudvayne, "A Cinderella Story"_

%%%%%%%%%%

Here it is: my

**T E L L – A L L**

"Girl hated Mummy,

but she loved Daddy,

who one day brought her to the

store.

But it came to light—

for she was **very** b r i g h t—

that it was _anything_ but a

B O R E."

Tch.

**Poetic**, isn't it?

I think it's sickeningly **s w e e t**, too

BUT

(here's how the _true_ story panned out)…

Sure, I _was_ a little girl once

However, even the youngest ones

can appreciate…

_youth_ in all its glory

**I**, myself, was drawn in by the

c r a f t s m a n s h i p

(& just—by chance—you, the then

apprentice)

The wands were all

"sparkly"_pretty_amazing**magical**

I was a little overwhelmed

(& only six then, but infatuation must start

**s o m e** w h e r e)

You came along

&& gave me a sincere (&…dare I say…_cute_) smile

I probably melted like a ruddy fool

But…

You didn't notice

That, I will always remember

%%%%%%%%%%

Sure, I couldn't get a wand

(**then**)

But you were helpful**patient**k i n d

& you c h a r m e d that young girl

off her feet

To this day,

I…don't think _anyone's_ ever

had the same

**e f f e c t**

But the years went on

& I wishedprayed**dreamed**

of the day when you'd look at me

—see through me—

&& help me make the biggest choice of a witch's life

(and I hoped for your fingers to dance gingerly on my wand arm, too)

All too soon,

it was my **11****th** birthday

&& I…

had only one present that I wanted

I. GOT. IT.

You smiled**&**laughed**&**patted my head & said

you envied my confidence in myself

And I wouldn't understand until

_**so**_much

L A T E R

%%%%%%%%%%

You thought I wouldn't notice

(you silly, once-handsome idiot)

but I **felt** your eyes

on me

First was the urge to…look out for me

Protect me

which made sense

I visited so often, you must've thought me a

sibling

but your grandfather (Ollivander the third, for whom you were named the fourth as you father wanted **nothing** to do with the family business)

wanted you focused on your trade

I don't blame him

You were even b e t t e r than him at your work

I don't blame _YOU_, either

You were y o u n g then

& hormones still rage well into early (& late)

adulthood

I just didn't expect my Van to

blow up

%%%%%%%%%%

I was finishing school

All eyes were on me

(some for _other_ reason…)

I was smart

**beautiful**

& a pureblood

Honestly, I was the

BEST catch around

So Lucius began courting me

Reluctance—

I felt it

Annoyance—

he caused it, all right

_Confusion_—

that one belonged to

you

& welled up in **me**

I didn't

c**h**a**t**

about those frivolous matters

But I _wondered_:

what did **y o u** think

of all of it?

%%%%%%%%%%

At 19,

I finally had a slip of

_**contentment**_

Yes, my father had negotiated my hand for that damned Abraxas' son

But I didn't **w a n t** that

&& you (_finally_) voiced my

concerns

"The Black family is still somewhat _respectable_"

"The Malfoys are underhanded, sneaky **creeps**"

"He'll

**R U I N**

You"

You said these things

with a near

_manic_

look in your eye

My mouth hung open,

for you'd never been so

**out**spoken

&& you seized that _golden_ chance to literally steal my

BREATH

So what if you were almost twice my age then?

What does age matter in a society where the people can almost live

F**o**R**e**V**e**R?

%%%%%%%%%%

Wow

Just wow

I still can't believe I managed to keep you for as long as I did

I **won't** ever regret going behind Lucius' back

You often said you were so happy with my love

&& that my strong sense of self

rubbed off on you

With me by your side, you

_**s h i n e d**_

But nothing lasts forever

%%%%%%%%%%

Merlin, I was the love-blind twit

Here's a funny note:

Do you remember my nickname?

"Narc"

(ugh, because "Cissy" came from _that_ **bastard**)

I recall

my snide remark

"Short for what, 'narcotics'?"

*insert laugh here*

& with a soft gaze my way,

you kissed me

(tenderly, as always)

&& told me yes, that

I was your

_**DRUG**_

&& I smiled against innumerable kisses

not realizing

that your Narcotic

was

_wearing_

_you_

_**down**_

%%%%%%%%%%

Damn it all, you

CRUSHED

BROKE

TORE

**S H A T T E R E D**

me

Screw you

You left without any notice

I _had no chance_

I had to **stewstewstew** over WHY you'd leave

The best I figured (which I'm sure is right)

was that—while I complemented you—

I, too, cast you into the light when you wanted to be in the shadows

(that's why you "went away to better your work," right?)

&& I didn't see you again

until years later,

much later, when the effect of your

**Narcotic**

had worn off

& you looked like hell & as if decades had passed

I'm sorry, luv—_Van_

I didn't want to be the reason you look as if you were born at the time of your shop's founding

%%%%%%%%%%

**Well, this is prolly a crack pairing. All the possibilities—**_**plot bunnies!**_**—are here and awaiting their stories/oneshots/freeverses… And I hope others write for Ollivissa, too! Oh, and cookies to anyone who catches the Rasmus easter egg. ;P**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;3**

**Thanks so much for betaing, Mor! *passes out Reg plushies***


End file.
